Minta Putus
by hexxarmy
Summary: Hyunbin capek Hyunbin minta putus kwon Hyunbin x hwang Minhyun . minhyunbin ff jbj wannaone


"Hyunbinnya ada?'' Tanya Minhyun begitu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada kok, dikamar ''

Minhyun langsung bergegas menuju kamar Hyunbin.

BRAKKKKKKK

Minhyun menutup pintu kamar Hyunbin dengan keras.

"Woy woy bakal ada perang dunia'' Taehyun setengah berbisik sambil cengengesan keteman temannya yang sedang asik menonton tv.

"Ibu negara kesini?'' Tebak sanggyun.

Taehyun mengangguk cepat sambil cengengesan.

"Gue ambil popcorn dulu'' kenta bergegas menujuh dapur.

"Cepet keburu mulai''

_minhyunbin_

"Maksud kamu apa bin ngechat minta putus begitu,''

"Ga apa apa, aku cuma capek aja sama hubungan kita,'' jawab Hyunbin tanpa menatap Minhyun. Dia memilih tiduran sambil menghadap tembok.

"Kalo ngomong hadap sini.''

Hyunbin berbalik lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap tajam Minhyun.

Baru kali ini Hyunbin menatap Minhyun begitu biasanya dia menatap Minhyun penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Ko kamu jadi kaya gini sih bin ?'' Minhyun menatap Hyunbin dengan pandangan sendu. Sementara Hyunbin malah mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Bin...'' mata Minhyun memerah menahan tangis hatinya sakit seakan menatapnya Hyunbin tak sudi.

"Sebenernya hyung nganggep aku ini apa si?'' Hyunbin menatap mata Minhyun dengan sorot mata tajam. Sehingga Minhyun menundukan kepalanya karena takut.

"Iya pacar '' Minhyun menatap Hyunbin sekilas lalu menunduk lagi.

Hyunbin menghelah nafas kasar.

"Pacar? Iya pacar ? Chat aja ga pernah dibales. Giliran ngchat malah marah marah ''

"Itu kan gara gara kamu upload foto cewe, aku engga suka '' Minhyun jengkel lalu balik menatap tajam Hyunbin.

"Kenapa engga suka ?''

"Soalnya aku kan...''

"KENAPA HAH! CEMBURU IYA !?"

Minhyun tersentak kaget tiba tiba Hyunbin membentaknya.

"IYA LAH CEMBURU!!!"

"EMANGNYA SELAMA INI HYUNG NEMPEL NEMPEL SAMA MEMBER WANNAONE. AKU GA CEMBURU HAH !!!''

"TAPI MEREKA KAN UDAH AKU ANGGAP.."

"APA!?! ADEK SENDIRI ABANG SENDIRI IYA?! HYUNG JUGA DULU ANGGEP AKU GITU KAN ? ! HYUNG EMANG GA BISA JAGA PERASAAN AKU !!!" Hyunbin motong omongan Minhyun lagi marah marah kaya cewek pms.

"Bukan gitu bin aduh bin hyung minta maaf ''

"Udah lah hyung pulang aja. Aku mau tidur lagi CAPEK'' Hyunbin menarik selimutnya lalu kembali tidur membelakangi Minhyun yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Bin~'' Minhyun menatap punggung Hyunbin dengan mata berkaca kaca tak menyangka kalau hubungannya dengan Hyunbin berakhir begitu saja. Minhyun tak rela hubungannya berakhir seperti ini lalu bagaimana nanti nasibnya. Dia benar benar tak bisa hidup tampa Hyunbin. Karna hatinya penuh dengan Hyunbin tidak ada yang lain.

_minhyunbin_

Hyunbin mencoba memejam kan matanya sebenarnya dia tidak tega membentak Minhyun seperti itu. Apa lagi melihat wajah Minhyun yang menahan tangis itu membuat hatinya seperti teriris.

Hyunbin 1000% masih sayang Minhyun. Minhyun itu segala galanya bagi Hyunbin tapi Hyunbin terlalu lelah dengan sikap Minhyun yang selalu membuat hatinya terluka.

Hyunbin tersentak kaget begitu ada yang bergerak dibalik selimutnya.

kepala Minhyun menyembul keluar dari selimut

"Bin aku minta maaf'' Minhyun menatap Hyunbin dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kenapa Hyung masih disini, udah sana pulang ''

Minhyun langsung memeluk Hyunbin erat lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Hyunbin.

"Aku ga mau hubungan kita selesai gitu aja ''

"Tapi hyung ...''

"Ga ga bisa !! Bin aku minta maaf, kalau selama ini aku nyakitin kamu '' Minhyun terisak .

"Hyung jangan nangis'' Hyunbin mengusap punggung Minhyun.

"Aku janji ga bakal nempel nempel lagi sama yang lain ''

"Beneran ?''Hyunbin menatap Minhyun tak percaya.

"Beneran '' Minhyun menatap Hyunbin dengan serius.

Membuat Hyunbin terkekeh geli.

"Hyung tau engga? Aku tuh penginnya Hwang Minhyun seutuhnya punyanya Hyunbin seorang ''

"Hwang Minhyun memang punyanya kwon Hyunbin seorang kok ''

"Beneran?''

Minhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk dengan lucunya.

"Ya udah sini Hyunbin tandain dulu '' Hyunbin sekarang berada di atas Minhyun lalu mulai menciumi rambut ,dahi , kedua kelopak mata, hidung pipi, lalu bibir tipis Minhyun yang menggoda itu. Melumatnya secara perlahan menikmati manisnya bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Bibir ini ga boleh cium yang lain. Ngerti ?''

"Iya sayang '' Hyunbin tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi dia mulai menciumi dagu lalu leher mulus minhyun memberi beberapa tanda cinta di situ. Tangan Hyunbin pun tidak diam tangannya menyelusup masuk ke kaos Minhyun merabah rabah perut dan dada Minhyun. Sehingga Minhyun mengeluarkan desahan merdunya.

"Udah oy bubar ntar lu pada sange lagi '' Taehyun membubarkan teman temannya yang sedari tadi menguping bersamanya, begitu mendengar desahan Minhyun.

"Bentar lagi sttt '' Sanggyun menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir memberi isyarat diam lalu kembali konsen nguping.

" _Engghh bin pelan pelan_ ''

"Wanjir si Hyunbin '' Donghan menutup mulut kenta.

"Mau kemana lu koh ?''tanya Donghan melihat Yongguk memakai sepatu .

"Mau ke choon kangen cici''

"Lah lu mau kemana hyung?''tanya Donghan ke Taehyun yang lagi siap siap pergi.

"Ke dorm wannaone kasian ayang bantet udah jarang gue jamah '' Taehyun keluar dorm di ikuti Yongguk.

"Lah lu berdua mau kemana ?'' Tanya Donghan nglihat Sanggyun gendong kenta pergi.

"Ke kamar , biasa~ '' jawab Sanggyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya lalu pergi .

"Anjiirrrr udah sana pada pergi lu semua ''

Donghan memeluk kakinya sendiri.

"Huhuhu~ kangen taedong hyung''


End file.
